mon garoux
by blackwolfaure
Summary: Jackson et Theo sont en couple . Theo trouve un travail mes ne dit rien sur sont travail a Jackson


Bonjour

Voici mon deuxième os

se os et une : M/M

il et sur le couple jackson theo de la série teen wolf

Teen wolf et ses personnages ne martienne par

 ** _Mon garou strip-teaseur_**

Jackson et Theo sont ensemble depuis bientôt 2 ans, depuis leur terminale au lycée. Depuis 1 an, ils vivent ensemble. Ils ont des hauts et des bas, s'engueulent souvent, mais c'est normal quand les deux personnes ont fort caractère, sont possessifs et très jaloux. Mais il se font confiance, ne se cachent rien et se disent tout.

Enfin, tout, c'est pas tout à fait juste...

Depuis 4 mois, Theo cachait des choses. Il avait trouvé un boulot dans une boîte de nuit pour payer ses études . Le soucis, c'est qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup de son travail. Il était secret et cachait des trucs dans une grande valise fermée à clefs. Et surtout, il ne voulait surtout pas que son petit ami ne vienne à son travail. Et depuis 2 mois, ils ne faisaient que se disputer.

Un vendredi soir, Jackson était chez Peter et Stiles. Le couple l'avait invité à dîner pour lui changer les idées, mais il avait du mal. Jackson n'arrêtait pas de parler de son couple et délirait sur le fait que Théo allait le tromper ou le quitter.

Peter savait que Jackson avait tort, que Théo ne ferait jamais ça. Mais surtout, Peter connaissait le secret de Théo, car C'était Peter qui avait recommandé Theo pour ce poste. Ce dernier lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Jackson sinon, il révélerait son petit secret honteux à Stiles. Du coup, Peter s'était tu, mais l'avait quand même dit à Stiles après une soirée bien chaude.

Stiles et lui avaient réalisé un de leur fantasmes. Stiles l'avait torturé toute la journée en se promenant avec juste un string ,et en interdisant à Peter de le toucher.

Et Peter avait craqué et lui avait tout dit.

En voyant Jackson aussi désespéré et en colère, bref, à deux doigts de péter une durite, Stiles demanda une faveur à Peter. Ce dernier dit oui, surtout après que Stiles lui ai promis de lui faire ce qu'il aimait tant. Peter proposa aux deux garçons d'aller dans un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien pour aller boire un verre et sortir un peu de leur routine, se vider la tête.

Au début, Jackson refusa. Puis après, il se dit " pourquoi il n'y aurait que Théo qui aurait le droit de s'amuser ?"

Tous les trois partirent pour une boîte nommé le CAT GOURMAND pour boire quelques verres . Jackson avait décidé de s'amuser.

En arrivant, il vit qu'il y avait des shows de strip-teasers tous les soirs. Jackson se dit "pourquoi pas ? ça lui changera les idées de voir de sublimes mecs se déshabiller.

Un serveur les conduisit à une table et Peter commanda une bouteille de leur meilleur whisky.

Le show commença avec un sublime brun aux yeux bleus diablement sexy en tenue de pompier. Puis un dieu nordique au regard de braise. Ensuite, un magnifique black aux fesses à croquer. Jackson s'amusait bien, mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Théo, qui travaillait pendant que lui s'amusait à dévorer du regard de sublimes mâles.

On présenta le prochain strip-teaseur : "Superboy".

Peter dit à Jackson qu'il allait beaucoup aimer ce strip-teaseur car il avait beaucoup de talent et de succès, mais que c'était dommage qu'il soit pris.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir. Le strip-tease entra, la tête baissée. Il portait une magnifique tenue de bûcheron canadien : une chemise à carreaux rouge, à demi-ouverte, sur un torse sublime. Une paire de bretelles tenait un jean diablement moulant qui ne cachait rien, faisant deviner toutes les courbes parfaites du danseur. Jackson fut subjugué par ce sublime spectacle. Peter souriait en coin en regardant Jackson. Stiles lui aussi souriait .

Puis une chose frappa Jackson quand le strip- teaseur se tourna. Il ressemblait énormément à son fiancé. Il se dit qu'il se faisait des idées, que son fiancé lui manquait trop, et que c'était pour ça. La musique commença et le strip-teaseur se mit à danser et à se déhancher.

Puis, il leva enfin la tête, et Jackson manqua de tomber de son fauteuil et s'étouffa avec son whisky.

Devant lui se tenait Théo. SON Théo. Son fiancé. L'amour de sa vie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Peter posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit " profite du sublime et alléchant spectacle."

Ce que fit Jackson. Il était en colère, jaloux de tout ce monde qui déshabillait du regard son Théo. Mais il trouvait le spectacle affriolant et ne s'était pas douté que Théo avait un tel don. Il le regarda enlever sa chemise, puis les bretelles. Il déchira le jean qu'il lança au public.

Puis Théo vit Jackson.

Il déglutit et maudit Peter et Stiles. Il continua son show. Jackson se lécha les lèvres quand Théo le regarda, et sentit son pantalon devenir trop serré. Théo lui fit un clin d'oeil et continua son show. Il retira le string qu'il portait, puis fila dans les coulisses .

Peter se leva et emmena Jackson en coulisses, dans la loge de Théo qui était entrain de se rhabiller pour les rejoindre. Théo se retourna et fut surpris de voir les trois hommes. Mais très vite, il se rappela que Peter avait un accès libre dans ce club.

Jackson le regardait sans rien dire, les bras croisés sur son torse, comme s'il attendait que Théo dise quelque chose , ce qu'il fit rapidement.

\- Jack, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, que j'aurais dû te le dire... Mais j'avais honte. J'ai postulé pour le poste de serveur, et ils m'ont pris en tant que strip-teaseur. Ils m'ont dit que je me ferais plus d'argent, et c'est vrai.

Jackson ne dit rien et ne bougeais pas. Il regardait son fiancé se dépatouiller et ça le faisait toujours sourire de voir Théo dans cet état.

-Jack. Baby, parle-moi, dit quelque chose !

Ledit Jack s'approcha du danseur et se pencha légèrement, sa bouche près de son oreille.

\- Superboy, prend ton costume, on rentre. Que je te punisse comme tu le mérites.

Il lui mit une petite fessée et sortit de la loge, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
